1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector and a coaxial cable connection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial cable heretofore known includes: a core wire; an insulating inner sheath that covers the core wire across a longitudinal direction; a braided wire that wraps the insulating inner sheath across the longitudinal direction; and an insulating outer sheath that covers the braided wire across the longitudinal direction. Moreover, there has been known a coaxial cable connector including: first crimp pieces which enter between the insulating inner sheath and the braided wire; and second crimp pieces which are provided on outsides of the first crimp pieces and crimp the coaxial cable from an outside of the braided wire. In this coaxial cable connector, the first crimp pieces are formed into a structure in which tip ends are bent inward so that the first crimp pieces concerned can be facilitated to enter between the insulating inner sheath and the braided wire.
In accordance with the coaxial cable connector as described above, the first crimp pieces enter between the insulating inner sheath and the braided wire. Specifically, a part of the braided wire is sandwiched between the first crimp pieces and the second crimp pieces. Accordingly, even if the insulating inner sheath is shrunk by heat, electrical connection of the braided wire is maintained regardless of such shrinkage of the insulating inner sheath. Specifically, in the case where the first crimp pieces are not present, when the insulating inner sheath is shrunk by the heat, the braided wire separates from the second crimp pieces, and the electrical connection of the braided wire comes not to be maintained. However, in the above-described coaxial cable connector, the first crimp pieces enter between the insulating inner sheath and the braided wire, and accordingly, even if the shrinkage occurs, the braided wire keeps on contacting at least the first crimp pieces, and the electrical connection of the braided wire is maintained (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-144776 (published in 1999) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-74036 (published in 1999)).